


Bad Influence

by Aris_Silverfin, ArtHistory



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deadpool being Deadpool, Food Kink, M/M, Post Deadpool 2, Post-Deadpool (2016), Slow Burn, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aris_Silverfin/pseuds/Aris_Silverfin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: Deadpool moves into the X-Mansion.His presence leads to some...changes in Colossus' behavior.





	1. Toaster Strudel

"Ahhhhh"

The sigh came with the soft click of a utility (bullet) belt unclipping.

Wade Wilson leaned back further in the dark kitchen chair, a mountain of burrito wrappers sitting before him.

He wriggled on his slightly more plush (Or as the kids say, 'thiccer') ass. He might have put on a little bit of...fluff.

"Just in time for swimsuit season" He winked to the camera, giving his modest pot belly a soft pat. It jiggled ever so slightly, the tightly packed beans, meat, and cheese beneath it holding its bloated shape

"Eat your veggies, kids! Adults, eat whatever you want. You pay your taxes, who am I to judge you" Wade said, belching into his fist

"But seriously. The X-Men's food budget is comical. It would be rude not to chip it away at it like an overfed David quietly taking bites out of Goliath. I'm essentially a Biblical hero." He added, smoothing both his hands to his belly as he pulled his mask back down over his scarred lips

] There was a steady and heavy set of footfalls, regular, brisk, as if each stride were being measured for ideal stride length. Somehow, Colossus always sounded as if he were marching, or striding somewhere important. He didn't even yawn as he stepped into the kitchen, the morning sunlight glinting off his metallic body and perfectly coifed metal hair. Though, being metal, it likely didn't need much in the way of coifing. "Good Morning, Wade," the metal man rumbled as he pulled a bowl and a box of cereal from the cupboard. His lips pursed as he took in the small mound of wrappers, his brow furrowing in disproval. "Really? Burritos? For breakfast?" he asked, his accent struggling slightly with the rolling 'r'. He pointedly poured himself exactly a cup of cereal. Corn flakes. Unfrosted. And measured out his skim milk in kind.

"Not legally breakfast if you stayed up all night watching vintage pornography." Wade smiled, muffling another belch and feeling his overfilled middle jump

"Your mother is a very talented actress, by the way. Love a screamer." He said, shimmying his round ass again and grunting his way to standing.

"But if you insist I eat breakfast, well, I won't be rude" He grinned, belly leading the way to fridge as Wade unloaded a box of toaster pastries, popping two into the toaster oven. He leaned back against the counter holding onto his gut, willing it to digest so he could cram more into it

"My mother was not..." Colossus let out a disgusted sigh and sat down with his cereal, picking up the spoon that was tiny in his hand with surprising daintiness, bare feet crossed under his stool, his pajama pants cinched tightly under his quite literally harder than rock abs. A slight darkening touched the apples of his cheekbones, taking the shine out and making the metal more matte as he glanced over at Wade again, eyes fixing on that roundness. That bulge. He cleared his throat. "Toaster Strudel not breakfast," he said, voice oddly tight. "Sweets are for dessert."

Wade let out a dramatic gasp.

"What?! They're?! Then how am I-" Wade opened the toaster and reached on, plucking out one of the hot strudels and chomping into it.

"Oh no, you're right, Catherine the Great! I shouldn't have done this! I can't stop!" Wade gasped again, cramming the rest of the first strudel, then the second one, into his greedy mouth. His cheeks bulged obscenely.

His stomach gurgled loudly as Wade bent over, grabbing the icing and tearing the packet open.

He placed it directly to his lips, sucking white cream from it before gulping the entire mass down.

Wade's stomach blorped out before, the oversweet lump settling like a boulder in his gut.

"Oooof, you're right! I'll never do that again." He said, opening up another package, placing it in the toaster over.

Colossus’ corn flakes had gone soggy. He was staring now, milk dripping from the spoon that had frozen half way to his mouth. How could he... just... do that? No regard for rules, for decency! Granted, he had known this the moment he met the patsan. And yet he continued to seek him out. To help him. To give him advice that fell on deaf ears. "Wade. You. Must. Stop," he said, getting to his feet and towering over him, crowding him away from the toaster oven. "Stop for a moment and think. You are full. Beyond full. What purpose could more food bring you? Why not get started on your daily training to work through whatever is possessing you to eat so much?"

Wade locked eyes with Colossus.

He took the third strudel from the oven, then slowly brought it to his mouth.

He crammed the entirety of it in, tearing open the icing pack once more and slurping it down.

"Maybe I'm eating my feelings. You're right. Make love to me, ya big lug." Wade said, in a terrible, fake Southern accent.

He grabbed the metal mutant's hands, placing them onto his massively overstuffed gut.

"The baby's yours" He whispered, then belched, the light pressure on his engorged middle forcing out more air immediately.

The thick fingers contracted of their own accord, the metal skin hard but warm and alive. Wade was... quite firm as well, the flesh stretched tight. Yet more pliant still than his. Colossus quickly withdrew, his hands retreating to his hair where Wade couldn't reach them. "Ugh, it is too early for this," the metallic giant groaned. He had the fleeting thought of simply smashing the toaster oven flat, but he had too much respect for other people's things. He shoved his hand inside instead and grabbed the last two toaster pastries. He turned his back on wade and bit into the flakey pastry, gasping as raspberry filling filled his mouth. His highly regimented taste buds practically passed out from the flavor influx. The sweet, the tart, the anything but soggy bland cornflakes made him almost week at the knees. He ate the other one in two bites. Another evil defeated. Now they were all gone.

Wade belched loudly into his fist.

"Trying to protect me from myself, Big Bertha?" Wade grinned.

"Well, no need! I can't die. God do I wanted to! Just kidding!" Wade laughed, then turned directly to the camera.

"Mostly just kidding. At least 60 percent kid-URP" He said, gasping as he leaned back against the counter. Maybe he had overdone it.

"Okay. Nap time! Then uh...then training" He said, saluting, one hand over his absurdly rounded gut instead of his heart.

"Yes. Good," said Colossus, sounding really quite distracted. Once Wade had waddled off for his nap, Colossus returned to the toaster pastry box to ensure it was quite empty. Then he took a peek in the freezer. If Wade was going to act like a child and stubbornly stuff himself silly on sweets, then he would just have to remove temptation. Yes, that was it. The metallic man smiled as he dug a huge block of chocolate ice cream out of the back of the refrigerator and slipped outside, cereal forgotten but spoon firmly in hand.


	2. Cold Pizza

"And that's another thing I find wrong with the phrase" Wade said.

He took a fifth slice of the cold pizza from the box, slipping more than half of the greasy thing between his lips, tearing into it and swallowing it down.

"Night owl." He grumbled, swatting at the two other empty boxes on the table before him.

"That's just an owl. They’re nocturnal predators. It's pointless. We have no respect for linguistics...or zoology!" Wade added, swallowing the rest of the piece with a light pant.

"And yes, you're seein right ladies and gents. There is more of me to love" Wade grinned.

He grabbed a handful of soft, wobbling belly, wincing as it jostled the overfilled organ beneath that lard.

"Luckily this is rated R." He said, waggling his eyebrows beneath his mask, standing up and bending over, giving his widened ass a hard slap.

"Ah...reminds me of home." He said, jiggling his left cheek before settling back down.

"Still no dent in that food budget. But don't you worry, kids! I've got them on the HURP ropes!" He said, giving the side of his bulging belly a pat, his muscular pecs looking softer, bigger as he leaned forward for another slice.

The light switched on. Then quickly off again. There was a marked embarrassed pause. "Ah... Wade. I... did not expect you here," said Colossus, rather sheepishly making his own way towards the fridge. He stopped and made a rather sharp turn towards the tea kettle instead. It clattered loudly as his hands shook as he filled it and set it to heat. He pulled out a mug. Two mugs. And two pouches of Sleepy Time Chamomile Tea. "Was your sleep troubling you?" he asked, as conversationally as he could. His eyes trailed over Wade once again, everything was much to tight. He tugged his own robe around his muscular frame as his cheeks flushed again. "I find tea soothes me. More than... pizza. " It was quite a large quantity of pizza. A mound. That now sat in Wade's stomach. Belly. He swallowed, the word itself childish... no... something... else. Not allowed.

"Got owls on the brain, Tin Man" Wade said. He thumped his fist against his chest, letting out another belch as he shoved in his 6th slice of his third pizza.

"Sorry, not my best one. Couldn't sleep, no. Pizza was calling out to me" He grinned, his bloated gut gurgling in slight disagreement. Wade slapped at the thing, causing it to wobble lightly, shutting up.

He ran a hand over it, letting his head flop back almost blissfully.

"Any adult that tells you overeating is bad for you? ...They’re probably right. Also probably a Puritanical fuckhead. But hey! You get fat enough, they won't stick you into any of those weird pageants. That's what I'm trying to avoid. Only talent I know is the water glass song trick from Miss Congeniality." Wade said to the camera, grabbing his belly with both hands, jiggling it further without thinking, adjusting the camera so it was focused entirely on the meaty mass.

"So, stranger" Wade made his belly talk, squeezing the fat there, "Capitalism on the brain? Beat it too hard to the idea of the Statue of Liberty jello-wrestling Mother Russia?"

“Wade... you talk so much. But not about..." he lost his train of thought completely, both at the sudden mental image and what wade was doing to his belly. It was soft. Looked so squeezable. Like a pillow. Or a marshmallow. Sweet marshmallows. That was why he had come. A cup of cocoa to get ride of the craving and then back to bed. But he had to set an example. The kettle whistled, making the metal man jump and leave a dent in the counter top. He swore in Russian under his breath and made two teas. He slid one mug over to Wade but wisely stayed out of his reach this time. "Here. Drink. Chamomile is good for stomach ache." He sipped his own carefully, trying and failing to be discrete in his glances towards Wade's waist and the remaining pizza.

"But will it cure cancer?" Wade asked

He snatched up the tea, gulping down a mouthful ungracefully, burning his mouth.

His stomach gurgled loudly.

"Don't think it's helping. Maybe need to be paired with something..." Wade stroked his barely softened jawline lightly.

Who’s a guy gotta fuck to get some Girl Scout cookies in here.

Probably a Scout Master.

Wade's hand drifted in slow, soft circles around his gut as his mind went elsewhere, his vision a sea of tits, cocks, and Scout Master caps.

He mindlessly finished another slice of pizza, his stomach crying out, begging him to stop, rock hard now beneath the thick layer of frosting over it. He zoomed back in, catching Colossus staring.

Wade grinned.

"Want a private show, Sputnik? You ever seen stretch marks on scars?" Wade winked dramatically, making kissy faces.

He flushed. "Do you... want more?" he asked, uncertainly. At this point, Wade seemed bottomless. And his mind was tired, and his stomach was no longer satisfied with the light natural sweetness of tea. No. He wanted something more. He got up and sat down closer to the other man, thick thighs straining his pajama pants as he spread his legs on the chair. He plucked up a piece of pizza. He would run a few extra laps tomorrow. For now he would keep Wade... company. He bit into it, doing his best to eat the greasy cheesy thing neatly.

Wade's stomach cried out. No. Dear god no.

"Yes." Wade said, smiling.

"Not sure the pizza place is still open, but Super Sonic 64 and Yukio ordered too much Chinese, so we should absolutely eat that. Noodles are good for your bones or something. Read that in a fortune cookie" Wade said, sliding the rest of the pizza in Colossus' direction, swaying his chubby ass behind him, waggling it in the air as he dug out more leftovers, gut leading his way back to the table

"Oh... yes... rich in iron," Colossus agreed. Well, if he ate some too then maybe Wade wouldn't eat himself to exploding. And he was hungry. His meals today had seemed deeply unsatisfying somehow. Small, meager. Like when they had been living on strict state rations as children. His the most meager. He tucked in to the remaining pizza, losing count of the slices as he ate them. He muffled a belch into his fist politely. "Excuse me."

Wade pressed his palms to his cheeks and gasped.

"Damn! Someone's turning into a real pig!" He inhaled, cramming his mouth full of eggroll, arching his back as he stretched his painfully overfilled stomach. Gods he was stuffed. No witty one-liner there. Just plain and simple bloated.

"Pah! You're one to speak! Wade, I do have some con-huuurp," His eyes widened, he looked utterly aghast and quickly pushed the pizza box away from him as if it would nip at his fingers. "Some concerns," he continued, trying to compose himself quickly. He stood up a little too fast and his rounded middle bumped the table, nearly knocking it over. He cleared his throat. "Ah, bloating. Not used to this kind of fatty food... I.." he turned around, beaming as if he had finally happened upon the solution, "You see Wade? This is what poor diet can do!" He patted the slight rounding of his bloated stomach, framing it under his t shirt.

Wade's eyes widened.

Then he grinned.

"Oh, I'm aware." He said. Wade rose in kind, puffing out his fat gut, letting it bump lightly into Colossus'. He reached out a warm hand, patting the rounded metal lightly.

Colossus flushed again. "You... I..." He didn't understand. Why would? Then the man's hand on his stomach. He hitched it in on instinct, flushing darkly and turning away. "I am going to sleep," he announced. "Have to get up early for extra work out in the morning."

"Workout. Right." Wade said.

Then he scooped up a cartoon of egg foo young, sliding it into Colossus' hand.

"Just in case you...wake up wanting ""tea"" again" Wade grinned, patting Colossus' meaty ass, before strutting down the hall, leaving the piles of take-out and empty containers where they lay on the counter.


	3. Pancakes

Colossus let out a colossal sigh. He ran a hand down his front as he stood in front of his bedroom mirror in his tight-fitting vest and tank top. He was still dressed in his sweats. His attempts to connect with Wade, had really only resulted in more unhealthy eating and the late nights meant that he slept through the first two training sessions he usually scheduled. And it was so hard to work up the will when you were full of banana nut pancakes. Damn that man for figuring out his weakness. He patted his stomach. His belly. The round flub of chub that had crept carefully between his highly defined abs and the smooth metal sheen of his skin. It felt warmer than the rest of him. Softer and more pliable. He supposed this was his body's own way of accommodating rapid growth as opposed to the stretch marks on Wade. He had glimpsed them more and more of late. Colossus swallowed, cupping the bottom of his belly again and then sucking it in as he marched out to the kitchen for breakfast. This time, surely, there would be a change.

"And IIIIIII BWAMP BWAMP I'm hooked on a feeeeelin!" Wade sang, loudly and off-key

This time, surely, there was a changed.

Wade was facing the stove, his wide, round, fat ass wobbling behind him as a he tapped his foot to the beat, wiggling and jiggling as he shimmied between massive stacks of banana-nut pancakes.

Said ass was aggressively straining his supersuit, the material stretching thin around his hips, love handles blooming up and over it. They were striped with pink stretchmarks, the scarring weaving in between them.

A thick, bitable layer of gut flopped over his red and black pants, belt longer abandoned. Said gut was covered by a large, white apron that read "F*CK THE COOK"

It did nothing to slim the anti-hero, only making him look rounder, fuller, his perky moobs squashed together between the white straps tied around his thickened neck.

"Mornin, Tolstory!" Wade beamed, looking over his padded shoulder, second chin crinkling as he twisted his head around.

"Good. Good morning, Wade," Colossus rumbled, staring around at the excess. His eyes fell on wade and his lips remained parted just a moment longer before he wet them and leaned against the counter, watching the other man cook. "Smells good... but Wade, perhaps we ought to try some oatmeal or a fruit salad today or an egg white omelet," he said, even as he gazed hungrily at all the pancakes, his chubbed up middle giving an interested gurgle. He rubbed it distractedly, his tank riding up to expose a silver sliver of rounded belly. He gave Wade a pleading look that said quite simply that he would eat what ever Wade put in front of him to avoid wasting all the food. It was his duty. And he could not turn down food prepared by a friend.

Wade hummed his way around Colossus, setting two massive stacks on the table.

"I can fry you up an egg, big guy! I'm a multi-facetted protagonist." Wade grinned, willfully misunderstanding, giving Colossus' softened middle a soft pat.

"Now eat up! How are you gonna re-conquer Alaska on an empty stomach?" He said, already back at the stove, taking out another pan and starting to fry up some eggs

"Oh, I thank you but that is not-" He sat, and sighed, his belly rounding out into his lap as he pulled a stack of pancakes towards himself and set to eating. He gave a soft happy groan. They were wonderful. Like always. "Did you add cinnamon this time?" he asked quietly, eagerly. His tongue might be coated in metal, but he could still appreciate the small things.

Wade beamed.

"Nice to have a man around the house that appreciates my work" Wade said, turning back to the eggs, giving them a little flip, then adding just a dash of hot sauce.

He looked to the camera.

"Or woman. Or gender nonbinary person. I'm your friendly, neighborhood, pansexual gun-for-hire." Wade winked.

He brought over another stack, then the eggs, setting both down around Colossus' other plates.

Wade shed his apron, gut surging forward into the air.

"Ahhh, now that's the stuff" He sighed, giving his now freed gut a light jiggle, the mountain of lard wobbling at the sitting mutant's eye-level, a thick, fatty strip of gut peaking it's way out further, completely flopping over the hero's trousers.

Colossus gulped down a glass of chocolate milk and couldn't quite suppress a belch. He chuckled almost nervously and sat back, patting his bloated and bulging belly where it peeked out under his tank. "You are bad influence, Wade. I don't know the last time I trained. Or had vegetable. How do you live like this?"

He stammered slightly as teh man's fattened middle flubbed out freely, the flush deepening. He drew his knees together slightly. The excess of it...

Of him.

"Think it's pretty obvious how I live" Wade purred.

He smoothe his thumbs underneath the top of his suit, slowly drifting them up his gut, letting the stretchmark-covered, overfilled, massive fattened thing spill out further into the open air.

"To the fullest"

"Should have expected that one," Colossus rumbled in return, rather fondly. He ate his eggs, then eyed the second tower of pancakes. He bit his lip. "Perhaps you should have these. You put so much work into them." His brain was either buzzing with teh sugar or dulled into a stupor from it. He rose to his feet with a grunt, careful this time not to smack into it with his new barrel-chested (barrel bellied?) physique and strode around it, the plate in his big hands as he rounded on Wade, looming over him. "Here." He offered a bite on a fork. So Wade wanted this. "Come on," he wheedled, "Eat up. Grow big and strong like me."

Wade's eyes widened.

Then he grinned.

He slowly put his mouth over the fork, making a show of sucking the hyper-sweet syrup from the utensil as he did so.

He smooth a hand to Colossus' beer belly.

"Big is definitely the right word."

He moved Colossus' hand to his own, massive gut.

"For both of us."

Then he took a step back, moving over to the stack of pancakes and sitting in front of it, immediately tearing in.

"Is just a little..." He swallowed. Well, he didn't want to add being a liar to his glutton and sloth sins. "A little fat." He followed Wade to the pancakes and watched for a time, finally daring to reach out and prod the man's belly with his large fingers. "Hmm... "

Wade raised an eyebrow.

"Calling me a little fat?" Wade teased.

He leaned forward, his legs forced apart as his gut flooded outwards into his lap. It folded into thick, grabbable rolls, squashing over Colossus' fingers.

"You surely must have noticed," Colossus answered, making sure to breathe slowly and deeply as he allowed himself to explore a little. To squeeze and to rub. "This... your intention all along was to go soft. And.. round..." He realized suddenly that his pajama pants did very little to hide his new interest and so he quickly retreated to his own side of the table and folded his hands in his lap.

"Round is a perfectly good shape. How am I supposed to inspire world peace if I'm not planetary? Not..." Wade paused, letting the word slowly roll out of his mouth.

"Fat"

He watched as Colossus scurried back to his side of the table. He grinned. Now that was certainly something for the spank bank...

Wade slowly finished off his pancakes, making a show of leaning back and exposing his huge gut. Of huffing and puffing with his fullness. Of tracing his fingers over the pink lines that decorated the mountain of pure, malleable cream bulging into his lap.

Colossus coughed and got up, intentionally showing only his backside to Wade, which was filling out his sweats rather more than it had in the past. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and quickly sat down again, willing his erection to go away. Wade was not helping. Not at all. Was he doing all of this just to joke with him? He wouldn't put it past him. "Careful, the Blob might think you are infringing on his territory," Colossus murmured, lifting up his newspaper to conceal his grin. It was rather fun. Quipping. Being just that little bit rude amongst friends.

Wade unabashedly stared at the meaty ass.

"#Thicc" He breathed, looking to the camera.

Then he gasped.

"Was that...are we quipping?! Are you quipping and eating carbs with me?!" Wade grinned.

"Careful, or they'll call you Deadpool 2 - available on DVD in stores soon" Wade winked at the camera.


	4. Orange Soda

"And thaaaaaaaat's right, ladies and gents!" Wade said, waggling his eyebrows just a breath from the camera

"Your friendly neighborhood gun-for-hire iisssssssss-"

Wade took a step back.

"Fat"

He let out a breath, the force of his gut flooding outwards snapping the belt off his newly updated supersuit.

"Immortal and fat. Like a more uglier Dionysus." He put the back of his hand to his mouth, winking, "For all my Greek viewers. And Greek myth fans. Which is probably a lot of you." He added, pacing around the kitchen table.

"FYI, anyone that was into Greek Myth, hell, any mythology as kids, they're queer now. It's just a fact. So call up you're buddy Cindy from 5th grade, Michelle. Yeah, that one. She'd probably be down to hook up with you now. I know I would" Wade winked again, then smoothed his hands to his gut.

"And it's not....unexpected. Or unwelcome. Just..." Wade gave the flabby thing a number of soft pats, beginning to simply hambone up his round, black-and-red gut. No skin poked out between his top and his trousers, making the great sphere of it look like a very overfilled balloon.

He squashed his meaty tits together.

"Happy birthday, Mr. President" He purred, turning and waggling his wide, meaty arse towards the camera

"Anyway, it takes a lot to maintain this Beach Bod. And there's an X-Force beach trip coming up soon, so I need to be in Top Form." He added, then turned the camera towards the kitchen table.

It was overflowing with towering stacks of pancakes, ribs, fried chicken, cheeseburgers, French fries. Massive bags of Doritos toppled over unstable piles of loose Oreos, all surrounding no less than a half-dozen bottles of soda.

"That's right, babies. Papa Wade has a speedo to fill out."

Colossus was doing his own analysis in front of his bedroom mirror. He stood shirtless, clad only in an increasingly tight pair of track shorts. They were currently squeezed around a rather round ass. He had always had a rather nice one. Or so he had been told. He wasn't one to notice such things of course! Highly inappropriate and- his lips parted in a soft groan as he lifted a buttock in each hand and let them drop. They... Bounced. Jiggled. Wobbled. Colossus drew in his breath sharply and turned away, quickly tugging on a rather too large t shirt. Nothing like his form fitting suit or tanks. Though his arms were still beefy enough. Though now... Those too jiggled, fat padding them, obscuring the corded metalic muscle. Never in his metal life had he jiggled and wobbled. His body simply did not do that. He looked... Molten. Colossus swallowed hard, feeling another inappropriate rush in his... Erhem. Damn that Wade and his pancakes! Turning him lazy and complacent and-and- he ran a hand down over his new barrel chest and matching potbelly. His shorts got tighter. Furious, he snarled and beat both fists on his vanity, denting the wood, then marched downstairs to the kitchen. This stopped. Today!

"Wade!" He bellowed, filling the entire doorway as he barreled in. Then froze. Glowering.

Wade turned.

He'd been bent over the table, his fat ass wiggling in the air as he abandoned all sense of decency and simply stuck his head into the bowl of Doritos he'd poured. His gut hung below him, looking over rounder as gravity sucked it towards the floor.

Wade turned, his hands grabbing something as he did so. His free arm extended, his pointer finger skyward in a universal symbol for "One Sec Homie".

That's when the soda bottle met his lips.

It was orange. Aggressively so. But slowly became more and more clear as seconds ticked by.

His eyes were locked with Colossus'. Each gulp was slow.

Methodical.

Wade's cheeks bloomed. His Adam's apple bobbed. His eyes steadied, unblinking.

His stomach swelled.

Slowly, at first, then more rapidly, as the sugar and fizz began to pile up within it. It looked like someone was cramming more fluff into a Deadpool-theme Build-A-Bear. A thin, then a thick streak of puffed-up, tight tum bloated its way further and further outwards into the florescent lighting of the kitchen. His love handles, freed by the obscene rounding of his stomach, flopped over Wade's trousers. Thick. Grabbable.

He dropped the bottle, empty now.

Wade's hands went to his gut, his jaw slack, chest desperately rising and falling. Panting and puffing as-

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRP"

Wade moaned, almost shaking as he caught himself on the table. He hiccupped, then belched once more, a bit smaller this time.

"And that's the American way." He said, trying to grin, "You uh...hah...oooo...you need somethin, Mr. Gorbachev."

Colossus forced his expression to remain furious. It was easier that way. Nevermind that he was positively trembling. He lied to himself, telling himself that he was fighting back the urge to hit Wade rather than... Something else. "Yes. Actually." He bit through gritted teeth, advancing on the swollen red balloon of a man. His stomach rolled with his steps, the already tall and broad metal man all the bigger for his month of extravagance. His pecs had that little more bounce, his face that much fuller, chest broad, neck thick. "Inviting you to come jog with me. Come along, hog!" He boomed, reaching out to grab Wade by the back of his suit. "Ooomf- zaebis! You're heavy!" He only succeeded in dragging Wade closer to himself. Their belly met in a chaste kiss.

Wade's eyes widened in false offense.

"Hog!" He said, palms flying to his cheeks.

"Calling me fat, Sharapova? Isn't that kind of like pot calling kettle-"

Wade swallowed hard as Colossus manhandled him. He bit his lip as their bellies smoothed together, another belch being forced out of him.

"Kind of like pig calling hog, fat" He grinned, his own hands daring to find the back of Colossus' overlarge shirt.

Colossus sputtered, answering in Russian before correcting himself. "Yes, we've both let ourselves go. Now is time we get back in fighting shape!" He prodded Wade's chest, eyes widening as his finger... Sank. He breathed a moment, his stomach spreading and squashing further into the anti-hero. Then he returned to himself, sliding his large hands down Wade's sausagelike arms and removing his hands from himself, raising them up gently but firmly, more of Wade's engorged stomach spilling out as a result. "I am no hog compared to you. Just look. We must stop! For the good of the X-Men!" He tried his usual noble track, but he was very conscious now of how the flabby man felt pressed against him, was astonished by his capacity to stuff himself spherical on junk. His own metal coated stomach growled. His disregard for... Colossus released him and turned away, trying to hide his... Situation. Wade spherical. Still eating, mask peeled up past his smirking lips. It was a thought be needed to be rid of quickly.

Wade smirked a little harder.

"We're X-Force. Different, Less misogynistic. Cooler theme music." He nearly purred, taking a step forward, letting his wide, flabby, bare gut fill up the small of Colossus' wide, wide back.

"Besides, I've got an XL speedo to fill up. The front fits fine, but I need the back to be stretched til its as thin as a strand of dental floss" Wade wink to the camera.

"And isn't it...doesn't it make us a good influence to our team's chubby little churro. You wouldn't make him slim down, would you?" Wade said, letting his eyes linger on the back of Colossus' head, trailing down his meaty back.

He squashed his belly forward a bit more.

Colossus remained rigid as, well, a hunk of metal. "I... No, no, but we- Wade-chyrot!   Svolotch!" He had turned around. Which turned out was a rather large mistake. Because it made two large things rather unmistakable. The first was Wades huge soft belly pressed against Colossus's rather firmer but no less round pot belly. The second was the large metal cock now pressing into said belly though very tight track shorts. The metal behemoth sucked in a gasp, swore again in his mother tongue, and flushed a deep matte grey from hairline to neck. "I-this-I-sorry-I- is nothing. Nothing! I need to go-train!"

Wade's mouth fell open.

For very real this time.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely one of the spank bank" He said to the camera, time slowing down.

"Hard to believe all this started with some toaster strudel, huh? Well, if I could've predicted that-"

The camera did a series of close shots.

Colossus' face, their kissing guts, Wade's tits, before slowly zooming in on Colossus's massive, titanium hard-on

"I'd have eaten a fuck ton more toaster strudels."

"L-like I said," Colossus grunted, stepping back and slipping a hand down to do a highly inefficient job of covering himself. "I must go." He took off, the kitchen rattling from the force of his footfalls. But he didn't retreat tl the training track outdoors. He returned to his quarters, shut the door, and thrust his hand down his shorts like a teenager. He bit back grunts, moans, flinging himself down onto the bed and pumping furiously into his fist. That sarcastic tone, that suit stretched until it burst from around his belly. And Wade kept eating, giving him a wink in his fantasy. 'enjoying the show?' Wet dream Wade teased, rubbing his almost planetary middle and nodding at Colossus from between his thick metallic thighs. "Me too." Colossus came to quickly to fully stifle his moan. He fell back, flushed, spent, sticky... And certain he would be going to hell for adding lust to his every growing bag of sins.


	5. Cookies and Milk (And Sandwiches and Mayo)

Colossus resolved that he could no longer see Wade and not wind up with a face as hot as a tea kettle. Luckily avoiding Wade was relatively easy. As long as he avoided the kitchen. He took to walking and resuming some light exercise. Wade would never find him at the gym. That he was certain of. Colossus took to sending Negasonic or Yukio(typically Yukio) in to grab food for his meals. He struggled to not ask for details. His imagination supplied more than its fair share of bloated, belching, moaning Wade Wilsons. He didn't need anymore fodder for that. Not at all. Not when even waiting outside the kitchen with baited breath and hearing Negasonic and Wade snarking at each other. Wade's mouth always sounded full of something. "Here," said the teenage warhead, passing over the sandwich ingredients Colossus had requested, then added far too loudly," and let me know when you two are done playing hide and seek! Yukio and I want in on the next round!" Colossus shushed her, and sandwich makings in his arms, made for his bedroom.

"Dun...dun"

Wade's voice echoed, the camera zooming around doorways, down hallways, sharp turns always coming up empty

"Dun...dun" Wade said again, the camera looking like it was running now. Avoiding.

"Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun daaaaa!"

Wade popped around a corner, letting the camera crash headfirst into his gut.

"Hey there boys and girls! Sorry for the Jaws bit (Copyright Steven Spielburg). But that's what in the movie business call-" Deadpool grunted, gasping as he bent over, his huge gut turning to thick, meaty rolls as he helped the camera up.

"An...phew...gods...gimme a...gimme a-" Wade panted, putting his hands on his thickened thighs.

"Man...you're fast! I'll give you that." He added, wiping non-existent sweat from his mask-covered forehead onto his sausage-like arm.

"A homage. That's what they're called. Can't be sued for a homage!" He called out into the air.

"Anyway - hold this - anyway, it's me, your friendly neighborhood gun-for-...eh. Who am I kidding? Your friendly neighborhood fat ass" Wade winked.

"Why did I start eating so much? ...I don't know. The beginning of the fic was a long time ago. Am I supposed to scroll all the way back when I know some huge metal cock action is right around the corner? Fuck no!" Wade said

"Anyway. It's paid off. Colossus...that boy is into me. And all it took was..." Wade grabbed his gut with both hands, lifting it and letting it drop, his utility belt breaking free once again.

"Shit, I don't know why I even use that thing anymore." He grumbled, the squashed his tits together

"There might be my favorite part. I'm like a saner Pam Anderson" He said, wiggling so his perky breasts bounced excitedly

"I'd like to thank Aris Silverfin for all her hard work on production. And also toaster strudel, for all the raspberry filling that made this ass so irresistible" Wade grinned, turning so it faced the camera, giving the wide thing a loud SLAP.

"I brought the speedo, by the way, absolutely scarred a couple on their honeymoon. Or, inspired a very new and very interesting story for them to tell their children." He shrugged, lifting up each cheek with both hands, letting them drop. Wade's ass was wide and heavy, perfectly stretching out his supersuit to the brink of destruction.

He straightened, then kept walking.

"Moving on, I think it important to highlight that my mutant power is literally immortality. And I killed an entire clan of vampires when I was much fatter..." Wade looked down at his gut, tugging up his black and red top just a touch. A wave of blubber blorped out into the open air before him.

"Okay, when I was slightly fatter than I am now. I'm a bullet sponge, not the Flash. So eat my ass if you think I can't fuck up every villain here to Tokyo" He said, then leaned into the camera.

"Eat my ass anyway. And maybe tonguefuck my belly button. Hell, just fuck me in general. That's what I'm trying to say - and do. And thanks" He said, taking what he'd given the audience earlier.

A massive tray of cookies, with two half-gallons of milk on it

"Now scram. This might get X-Rated"

He knocked on the door in front of him.

Colossus was definitely not palming his crotch and spreading mayonnaise on both sides of his sandwich as he jumped at the knock on the door. "Who is? Come back later. I'm busy. Very important business."

"It's Spider-Man" Wade said, pressing hos fat belly against the door, raising an eyebrow as he watched it spread out across the white, wooden thing like dough.

“Spider what?" Colossus sighed and got carefully off the bed so as not to disturb the two perfect triple stack sandwiches already prepared. He undid the latch and opened the door. "Wade... Er, I... Am surprised to see you out of the... Erm." How did this man keep finding suits big enough for him? He looked massive, utterly soft and round and-"can i help you? I'm very busy..."

"I just miss ya is all, big guy" Wade smiled, taking half a step forward so his foot was in the room, the tray bumping into Colossus'...

Oh gods. Blood was pumping in his ears at how to describe it.

Beer gut? Pot belly?

It looked a little meatier than either of those options.

"A friendship moment. Ya know how in the 90s sitcoms they bring cookies and milk to encourage big, important conversations? It’s happening now. I'm DJ Tanner. And you're my....my big, metal Kimmy Gibler...no...no scratch that, Ignore that. I'm Barbie. And you're chrome Ken." He smiled, raising his arms a little, the tray at Colossus' chest now.

"Cookies and chatting. The original title of Oprah's talk show." The fat anti-hero smiled, his cheeks rounding to apples beneath his mask

Colossus looked a little dubious, but if Wade was finally willing to talk...well the cookies looked good at least. "Very well. Come in. Sit…make yourself at home," he said, flushing as he saw the three very big sandwiches he had already made and the other half completed one. "I was just preparing my lunches for the week to save time," he said, taking the cookie tray and putting them on his desk as he went to clear some room for Wade to sit. His hand settled thoughtfully on his belly as he looked around. He elected to sit on his chair, though the arms were rather constricting nowadays. His hips and thighs filled the thing and his belly bulged out into his lap. "So..."

Wade kicked the door closed and hiked his mask up over his mouth, popping a cookie into it

He settled onto the bed across from Colossus. It didn't creak under his weight, but it did sink a little bit. Wade could feel his ass spread out beneath his, his belly bulging forward obscenely into his lap, thighs forced apart, but still so close to kissing. His love handles bloomed out over his trousers, forcing his shirt up a tick, his deep belly button on display

"So, looks like we have a mutual kink" Wade smiled.

Colossus flushed deeply and flung out a hand for a fistful of cookies so he wouldn't have to answer. He choked them down, then grabbed one of the half gallons and chugged down half of it quite easily. "I... I er... I am not certain I understand," Colossus insisted, even as his metallic forehead took on a bit of a well-oiled sheen. "What... Happened. I apologize my response was... Inappropriate. It will not happen again." He swallowed, almost certain it was currently happening again as his eyes swept over Wade's enormous mass.

Wade only grinned

He reached for one of Colossus' sandwiches, taking a massive bite of the over-mayoed monstrosity.

"Hey Dostoyevsky this isn't exactly how I saw us going down" Wade chuckled, reaching a hand down to hoist up - then drop his massive gut. The mountain of lard wobbled obscenely, causing his meaty tits to wobble and shake atop it.

"I always thought you'd end up plowing me in a field, granted it was usually after a romantic picnic, so the food was there. But I hadn't expected..." Wade gestured towards both of their guts, chomping into the sandwich again. He let out a belch, talking with his mouth full.

"But maybe it makes sense. All the rigidity. Was the only thing that kept you from giving in, one little slip up and you'd just want to go hog." Wade purred.

He crammed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth, grabbing the second half-gallon and chugging it for a moment.

He gave his belly a SLAP, forcing out another deep, wet belch.

Colossus tried to look away but could only stare. His hands clenched on the arm rests, the poor plastic protesting with some worrisome cracks. Wade... "You... Do not want the apology?" Colossus realized slowly. His lips parted. "The jokes... The flirting was not just jokes?" He stood, almost taking the chair with him as he did so. He snatched his sandwich back and ate the remains in one bite. "This is my lunch, piggy. Find your own," he rumbled, taking the plate with two others and tucking in as he thought. He paced a bit, his belly rolling and wobbling. He could feel it. He stopped abruptly, eyes narrowed. "Mutual kink. What means this? You also... Like..." His hand drifted to the chrome dome about his waist, rubbed it.

Wade smiled this time

"Oh yeah. Oh fuck yeah" He breathed.

Wade swallowed.

For once in his life, he was silent.

He simply nodded, his eyes wide, locked on Colossus' fat, silver middle, watching the metal hand run over it.

"Ah... I see," he swallowed, then tugged his shirt up and walked closer to where Wade was sitting. "You like... Big man." Colossus murmured, his muscle chub belly leading the way to Wade's. He breathed in, then out, then a long deep breath that inflated his stomach, the metalic skin tight and smooth and round. He slid a hand to it, pressing lightly. It had give. But just a little. "I cannot deny... You have been on my mind a lot lately, Wade," he rumbled, lifting his hand from his own belly and laying it on the fleshy one before him instead. He took another step and they were squashed belly to belly once again. Colossus's big hands hefted the mass and let it drop. "Fat little hog," he chided, rolling the rolls in thick fingers.

Wade was panted now, his wide eyes going wider as Colossus stepped closer.

"Yes! B-Big man! Huge man!" He moaned as Colossus tugged up his shirt, then moaned louder as the man squashed his metallic gut into Wade's own.

Wade squealed as the hero hoisted up his gut, arching his back into the man's hands, whining as it dropped, sending his flabby form into a sea of wobbles.

"I-Yes! Fuck!" He breathed, biting his lower lip hard.

Colossus let out a low chuckle. "Well. As we are both interested in a little... Fucking." His large hands swept up Wade's suit, taking a supple new tit in each. He rolled the nipples, squeezed until they rolled hard against his thumbs and then pushed the anti hero over, growling as he pressed himself against the fattened man, his own bulk squashing far less but still soft. Still warm. He rolled his hips against him, his cock fully hard and hot as he ground it into soft soft flesh.

Wade let out a loud cry.

"Fuck! Ah! I'd....I'd say buy me dinner first but...but fuck if I haven't eaten at least a hundred dinners in the past month" He panted.

"Oh fuck yes! Finally!" Wade said as Colossus tipped him over.

He groaned as Colossus pinned him, rutted into him.

Wade had never been more aroused in his life! Seeing this huge, sexy, controlled man lose himself! It was...it was-

"This is the best day of my goddamn life!" He squealed.

Both his hands flew to Colossus' thick, meaty ass, desperately squeezing is hands into the perfect lard there, his mouth opening to bite and suck on any piece of hot, molten metal he could find.

Colossus grunted, moaned, sped up his rhythm in response to Wade's hands. There was so much of him. Of them both. Oh it was better than he could say. With a growl and a low curse in Russian, Colossus flung Wade bodily onto the bed to straddle him better, the frame bouncing against the wall. His huge hands swept along Wade's wide hips, his big belly. He pinned his hips down with his own and straightened to fling off the overlarge t shirt, his own big wide barrel of a belly expanding and contracting as he panted, soft pecs drooping just a little. Then he shoved up Wade's suit and crushed their middles together, pinning the other man's hands above his head.

Wade was mad with need, with desire.

With lust.

"Fuck! Gods! Yes!" He cried, pre-cum staining his suit as Colossus threw him to the bed.

He arched his back, puffing out his mountainous gut as Colossus crush their overfed bellies together.

"Yes! Yes! I'm a fatty piggy! Your fat piggy!" He groaned, cock tenting his pants as Colossus pinned his arms above his head.

Wade bucked his hips wildly, his bloated form wobbling like mad against Colossus' own.

Time froze.

"And this is the part where it got really fucking kinky, kids" Wade said, winking to the camera

Time started again, and Wade looked to Colossus.

"Flip me over and fuck my fat ass while you eat the rest of those cookies, Moscow." Wade breathed

Colossus stared. Inhaled. And. Then did as asked. "Fuck! Yes, I will, piggy. Must make sure you don't eat it all. Save some for your Russian Bear." He seized Wade and flipped him over, knocking his thighs apart. He tore the spandex of off his ass and gave it a slap, rolling it in his hands.

Wade growled in kind, then moaned as he was flipped over, had his ass slapped, manhandled.

"You know" Wade said, mask still on, his massive, scarred, stretch-mark-kissed body wobbling like mad

He took a moment to let the camera pan all over him, a light, operatic melody playing as it took in his thoroughly fattened ass, each cheek at last two handfuls of perfect lard. His hanging gut, which nearly kissed the bed beneath him. His thick, juicy thighs, which traced to fatty cankles and tubby feet. His arms had lost all definition, sausage-like and fleshy, a pair of supple, perky tits hanging between them

"You know, after all the BBW pornography I watched in my time, I never thought I'd be the 'Fat-assed Bitch with Huge Gut and Big Tits' getting fucked by the 10 inch cock." Wade sniffled.

"Remember, boys and girls, just eat everything you can physically get into you, and your dreams can come true, too!"

Colossus meanwhile was parting Wade and slipping a hand between to seek his hole. There was no lubricant on hand. But he rather liked that challenge. He moaned and began prepping Wade with his mouth, his tongue smooth, hot, and wet as he went utterly to town, eating him out with wild enthusiasm, his hands locked on that huge soft ass hard enough to bruise.

Wade came. Hard.

It rocketed through him, causing his obliterated abs to tighten, then release, sending his entire body into a sea of desperate wobbles.

"Ah! Shit! F-Fuck!" The loud-mouthed anti-hero cried, "A-As if that gut wasn't a giveaway! Y-You know how to fucking *eat*" He moaned, hard again within the minute, his hands grasping desperately at the sheets below him.

Colossus gave him a parting lick and climbed on top of Wade, his breath coming in heavy warm gasps against the back of his neck. His heavy belly slotted into his back as he rubbed his cock along the man's cleft. "Ready for me piggy?" He purred, reaching down beneath Wade to cup and massage his tits again.

Wade was dumbfounded. Blissful.

He squealed as he felt that meaty gut smooth into his wide back, as he felt Colossus' hand fondle his fatty tits.

"Yes. Yes!" He breathed.

"Fuck me, Colossus! Fuck me, you big, huge, massive man!" He begged, his cock slapping at his hanging gut, head purple with arousal.

"With pleasure," Colossus growled, straightening. He grabbed the remaining dozen of cookies and laid them out on Wade's wide hips and back. Then he lined himself up, took hold of him and pushed in with a strangled moan. He gave himself a cookie... Okay two. Then he set to fucking, his hips rolling and pumping, pressing in deeper and deeper as Wade opened to him. He grasped a love handle with one hand and stuffed cookies into his mouth with the other, melted chocolate and crumbs smearing everywhere, his bulging belly bouncing against Wade with every thrust.

Wade's mouth. His loud, endless, ceaselessly talkative mouth, flew open in a silent "O”.

He'd never felt more pleasure in his entire life

He keened with pleasure, arching his back, sputtering and groaning as Colossus fucked him senseless. His entire body wobbled and shook, his gut hanging beneath him, slapping into his spread thighs, his cum-slicked cock as he moaned Colossus' name

Colossus moaned his own encouragement, swearing in Russian and English in kind now. He finished his cookies and crushed his full belly into Wade, spreading sticky kisses across his shoulders as he pumped in and out of the fattened antihero. He grabbed the hanging belly, hard, and fucked him faster, the bed creaking and banging into the wall. He came with a bellow, his hips jerking once twice three times as he spilled into him. He moaned and straightened, his cock slipping free as he sagged back onto his calves. "Oooh... Oh... Fuck me..." He gasped, his face and body shining like new chrome, his big meaty gut rising and falling. He stroked Wade's arse fondly. "Wade... Wade... How... How are you?"

Wade had come not once, but twice in the short time he'd been with Colossus that evening

He let his masked face fall forward into the man's mattress, purring loudly as his new, chrome love fondled his fat ass

His healing capabilities came in very handy after sex, and he rolled lazily over onto his back. He let his gut tower up above him for a moment, placing his hands on either side of it, giving it a jiggle as he cock his head cheekily at Colossus, his eyes mischievous

He rose, stumbling over to the extra sandwich on the man's desk. He took a dramatic bite of it, then waddled back to the bed, placing the mostly in tact thing into Colossus' hand

He found his position again, waving his fat ass at Colossus again, purring like a cat that wanted more pets

Colossus blushed, despite the fact that he really had no reason to blush after what had just happened. He pressed Wade's knees apart again and settled in to eat his sandwich off of him. Then he gathered his supplies again and proceeded to make two more sandwiches on top of him and eat them. Satisfied, he let out a low groan and a belch, moving up to rest against the headboard, nude, and really quite full, a hand on his bulging belly. He gently guided Wade to his side and put an arm around him. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" He asked politely, taking the rest of his milk and drinking it down slowly, resting the carton on his own belly between sips.

"Enjoying the view" Wade responded.

He raised his mask, kissing Colossus' cheek, smoothing a gloved hand to his gorgeous, spherical belly

"You're....you're a good person." He said, after a moment

Then Wade nibbled on the mutant's silver earlobe

"Which makes you getting fat kind of, extra hot." He grinned, peppering the man's face with kisses again

Colossus blinked. Then smiled. He cupped Wade's cheek and kissed him properly on the lips. "Oh I don't know. Your blatant disregard for rules... Infuriating. But also. Very hot. Especially when it leads to this kind of wild abandon," Colossus chuckled, partibg Wade's big fat belly. He gave one of his tits a cheeky squeeze and pressed the remaining milk to his lips. "Drink up so you can grow big and strong like me."

Wade only giggled in response.

"Am I a bad influence on you, big boy?" He purred, then chugged the milk offer, winking dramatically, giving his fat gut a cheeky jiggle

"Entirely," Colossus rumbled, patting his own gut. "But i will risk it." He pulled Wade to him, kissing him deeply, bloated and fattened bodies melting together.

“Thank god" Wade murmured

"Cause I've already jacked it to the idea of you much, much bigger..."


End file.
